Rose rouge sang
by Luna1005
Summary: Le jour de l'anniversaire de Bellatrix... un don de sang et, en échange, la concession d'une nuit d'amour. Traduction de l'italien "rosa rosso sangue"


Disclaimer : Je ne touche aucun argent sur cette histoire où sont empruntés les personnages de J. K. Rowlings

Auteur : darkwitch666, je ne suis que la traductrice de ce joli OS italien, dont l'auteure a bien voulu que je traduise. Si vous parlez l'italien, vous pouvez aller faire un petit tour sur son profil et lire ses histoires. )

**Rose rouge sang**

Je reste sur la terrasse à sentir le froid de la nuit sur ma peau.

Accoudée sur le marbre blanc de la balustrade, je regarde le ciel ponctué d'étoiles. Curieusement, pour le jour de mon anniversaire, mon étoile n'est absolument pas visible.

C'est seulement dans les nuits froides d'hiver, quand le ciel est limpide et quand souffle le vent le plus glacé de l'année, que Bellatrix, mon étoile, est bien visible dans le ciel.

Cependant, c'est le printemps et je fête mon anniversaire.

La nuit est tiède, un léger vent bouge à peine mes cheveux, tandis que, pensant à rien, mon regard se déplace paresseusement vers le jardin entre les arbres sombres par la noirceur de la nuit, sur la fontaine de pierre froide, et vers l'herbe vert émeraude de laquelle s'élève cette odeur de nature encore fraiche et humide. Je resserre mon châle noir sur mes épaules, je sens au toucher qu'il est travaillé et riche d'étoffes et de dessins, symboles magiques particuliers : une des peu de choses qui me restent d'avant Azkaban. Parce que ma sœur me l'a conservé au cas où.

Azkaban. Tant d'anniversaires passés à Azkaban. J'en ai même perdu le compte. J'ai quasi perdu le compte des années que j'ai maintenant.

Et je crois être la seule à avoir su se rappeler de la récurrence de ce jour. Ou peut être qu'ils avaient tous trop peur de me le souhaiter, de me faire remarquer ce que je suis devenue, combien j'ai changé.

Tout a changé par rapport au moment où mon anniversaire était un vrai événement et où chacun attendait les réjouissances avec impatience quelques semaines avant l'événement même.

J'étais entourée de cadeaux parfaits, splendides, personnalisés, désirés.

La fête était toujours différente, originale, particulière. Souvent démesurée.

Tous les autres mangemorts s'en souviennent, c'est avec eux que je m'amusais le plus, pendant que ma sœur me remplissait d'affection et de cadeaux merveilleux qui ne pouvaient être que pour moi. Pensés seulement pour moi.

Rodolphe ensuite, se comportait de manière spéciale. Nous faisions l'amour vers minuit pour donner la bienvenue au jour de ma fête, j'étais sa sorcière la plus fascinante, la plus séduisante, la plus belle et obscure. Ce jour ci et celle nuit là, encore plus que les autres jours et nuits de l'année.

Oui, tous se souvenaient de mon anniversaire.

Tous excepté lui.

Lui, mon Seigneur.

Il me regardait, le savait, il ne l'oubliait pas, je le sais. Mais jamais il m'en a touché un mot. Jamais il ne me faisait comprendre qu'il avait l'intention de me souhaiter mon anniversaire. Même seulement l'intention de faire un signe, une allusion.

Je le désirais ardemment.

Rien.

Puis Azkaban : le vide. Jours tous égaux. Années toutes égales.

Ma vie qui s'en allait ainsi. Dans la solitude, dans le froid, dans la désolation, dans le temps qui passe, vide, dans le bruit éternel des vagues brisées sur les rochers, dans les rêves et l'espoir de le revoir un jour… Dans la certitude qu'il serait revenu me prendre.

Parce que je crois en Lui, je croyais en Lui et je croirais toujours en Lui.

Et il est venu me prendre, en fait je le savais depuis des anniversaires et des anniversaires, qu'il serait revenu vers moi.

Pour me sauver. Pour m'avoir de nouveau avec lui.

Je souris. Repensant au fait qu'il n'a jamais déçu mes attentes.

Excepté les attentes d'amour.

Je soupire, savourant l'air de la nuit encore une fois.

Ceci est le premier anniversaire que je passe hors d'Azkaban depuis tant de temps. Personne a fêté ma naissance depuis des années, personne a fêté de nouveau ma présence dans ce monde. Mon monde magique.

Ce serait un beau cadeau si le monde pouvait redevenir et être seulement magique, seulement pour nous, les sorciers et sorcières au sang pur.

Je serais ainsi puissante, une sorcière splendide mais je sais que ça arrivera bientôt. Parce que mon Seigneur fera en sorte que ça arrive.

J'abandonne ces pensées à la première rafale de vent qui décoiffe encore plus mes cheveux.

Je décide de me faire quand même un cadeau : je prends une rose des multiples vases parfaitement décorés de ma sœur, ornements utilisés pour rendre parfaite la villa Malfoy. Sa maison, notre quartier général.

Une rose blanche malheureusement. Cissy et sa manie des objets immaculés, élégants, mais froids et purs comme la glace. Je préfère les roses rouges, les roses écarlates.

Je joue un peu avec les épines, je sens leur toucher sur mes doigts.

J'ai toujours aimé joué avec les épines des roses. Sentir jusqu'à quel point ils peuvent me défier, avant qu'ils puissent me piquer sérieusement.

Peu après, pendant que je savoure le parfum des pétales, honteusement immaculés, je sens quelqu'un se rapprocher de mes épaules, dans la nuit, silencieusement.

« Bella », me dit il, avec sa voix froide, forte, cristalline.

Je la reconnaitrais entre mille milliards de voix, d'intonations, de timbres. Cette voix, si spéciale, si particulière.

Lui.

« Mon Seigneur » je réponds en un soupir, et je me retourne anxieusement vers lui.

Nous nous regardons intensément dans les yeux, sans plus dire un mot, pour quelques instants. Le vent de printemps continue à souffler légèrement, à s'insinuer entre nous, il me porte son odeur, son parfum, son essence.

Son odeur pénètre chaque endroit de mes vêtements, puis sous, et sur ma peau, s'imprimant dans ma chair. Je le désirais immensément, sans frein, sans raison, avec une immonde imagination.

« Ceci n'est pas un hommage suffisant pour la plus fidèle de mes mangemorts, pour ma sorcière la plus puissante » dit-il tout à coup, rompant ce silence si particulier entre nous, riche d'une étrange tension.

« Vous vous rappelez… ? » j'ose espérer mais je n'ose pas prononcer la fin de cette phrase, je crains qu'il ne se mette en colère et d'être déçue.

« Je me rappelle parfaitement de l'anniversaire de mon unique élève en magie noire, de ma meilleure mangemorte, celle qui a préféré finir à Azkaban plutôt que de me trahir. Ces démonstrations de fidélité sont fondamentales pour moi, tu sais. » me dit il sans détourner son regard du mien. Puis il observe mes doigts, encore posés sur les épines de la tige de la rose, à peine posés pour ne pas me faire trop mal.

Il sourit de manière satisfaite, sournoise, et avec un air de défi. Il sourit avec des intentions particulières en tête. Dangereusement. Mon cœur commence à battre rapidement quand je le vois ainsi et j'en perçois, confusément, toutes ses intentions.

«Les roses blanches ne te conviennent pas Bella. Tu es ni pure, ni candide. Pour toi, c'est mieux les roses rouge sang »

En retour je souris, complice. Il sait qui je suis, comment je suis faite.

« Il n'y a que des roses blanches ici malheureusement », répondis-je pensive et triste, observant mon unique cadeau d'anniversaire, si peu adapté à moi.

Puis, presque inconsciemment, j'approche la rose de mon Seigneur. Pour qu'il lui fasse tout ce qu'il veut faire avec.

Je pressens vaguement quelque chose va arriver.

Il prend mes doigts entre les siens, froids, pales, effilés, mais puissants. De son étreinte, je ne voulais, ni pouvais me libérer.

Il fait glisser les épines sur ma peau, délicatement mais fermement. Et je continue à le regarder sans cesse si bien que je ne sens pas une douleur forte et soudaine, et puis mon regard se tourne vers le sang chaud qui s'écoule des doigts et de la paume de ma main. Je ne proteste pas, j'ai confiance en lui.

Lentement, le Seigneur des Ténèbres déplace la tige de la rose, sur et entre mes doigts jusqu'à que les pétales ne manquent pas de rouge.

Rouge sang, mon sang.

Ces pétales morbides ne font pas mal sur ma blessure, j'aime les voir changer de couleur, lentement mais inexorablement.

A présent, ce cadeau si particulier convient mieux pour mon anniversaire.

« Maintenant cela va mieux, mais nous pouvons faire plus, bien plus, viens avec moi. Fais ce que je te dis. » me susurre t-il.

Je le regarde encore dans les yeux, profondément, et complaisante.

Il porte ma main près de ses lèves, sent le sang, le tâte avec la langue, exactement comme les serpents. Puis il le lèche lentement.

Cela m'excite.

Il le lèche de nouveau, chaleureusement. Sa langue bout sur mes veines.

Cela m'excite encore plus.

« Fais moi gouter ton sang, fais moi gouter ton sang pur jusqu'au fond. Personne ne le possède plus pur que le tien… » me siffle t-il presque, car distrait à observer ma blessure, mon énergie magique qui s'écoule abondamment.

Avide, frénétique, vorace de cette puissance. Que je lui donne, à lui seulement.

J'entrouvre mes lèvres avides, avec un candide et léger mouvement d'approbation de la tête : pour dire si, pour dire que s'il le désire, je veux tout ce dont il a envie.

« Fais-moi gouter ton sang pur. Je veux ton énergie. Rendons cette rose plus qu'écarlate, qu'elle soit rouge, plus rouge que l'enfer, rouge sang. Ton sang. Pour moi. » me susurre t-il, faussement doux, dans une nuit toujours plus sombre.

« Tout ce que vous voudrez mon Seigneur. Prenez-moi, et faites ce qui vous plaira, cela me plaira aussi. C'est ce que je veux aussi. » je lui réponds langoureuse et ravie.

Rien qu'en m'effleurant, il me fait mourir de plaisir.

Il aime me faire mal, je l'excite. Il aime se nourrir de mon sang pur comme si le sien n'était pas pareil. Je l'excite.

Il aime me posséder avec force, se sentir être le propriétaire, être dominant jusqu'au bout. Dominant en tout.

J'aime quand il me pénètre avec une passion et une excitation montante comme le fait la lune, cette nuit.

Je l'aime et personne d'autre que lui.

J'aime savoir qu'il veut mon énergie. Qu'il tire de mon sang des pouvoirs magiques, de la sève, de la force obscure. Il se sert de moi, me veut, a besoin de moi pour accroitre ses propres pouvoirs, pour sa magie noire.

J'aime me sentir possédée par lui, mes émotions deviennent soudain débordantes, chaudes, exaltées, et décuplées. Je me perds en lui.

Je mourrais pour lui, il le sait.

Mais entre – temps je vis, anniversaire après anniversaire, moment après moment, regard après regard.

Pour lui, seulement pour lui.

Une nuit infinie d'orgasmes couleur rouge sang.

Le plus bel anniversaire de ma vie.


End file.
